Progression Guide
This guide will show you how to progress in the game to become an ultra class. If you have little to no knowledge of the game, it is recommended that you read Survival Guide and Survival Guide 2.0 before reading this, since this is intended on freshspawns that do have knowledge on the game. Freshie Hours Alright, now you've just spawned somewhere, what now? First thing that you should do is buy a torch at Oresfall. You need a torch to farm crypts without worrying about shriekers killing you. If you didn't know this, standing still with a torch will prevent shriekers from attacking you unless you move towards them or unequip your torch. Farming crypts is a good way to earn silver, because if it's filled, it will have lots of trinkets and crown flowers that you can sell for silver. You can also punch shriekers till you get mana if you haven't already got mana. You can train mana charge at crypts, too. If you don't know how to fight shriekers, then block and right after they hit you, combo them and repeat. You should only fight shriekers one on one by seperating them using distance on land, otherwise you'll likely die. Next up, buy Assassin's Outfit at Sentinel and buy a weapon/tome (unless you're going a fist class). It's important that you buy Assassin's Outfit since it gives you 3+ speed, making it easier to escape anyone you encounter. If you ever get in a tight situation, go run away in the water, since it's the best way to escape from whoever's attacking you. It's recommended if you're getting a weapon, to buy a bronze version, even though it deals less damage per hit, you will get more hits which means more exp (1 hit = 1 exp). Base & Support Now it's time to get your base class and support class (Fist classes, farm exp and Chaotic/Orderly for your super class). Using your bronze weapon, farm shriekers at the crypts, and earn silver for your skills. Each 2 shrieker knocks equals 1 skill for Warrior, Pit Fighter, and skill for Thief. If you are going mage, Scholar doesn't need any exp, so you can get the skills without even using spells, but you need a tome or tomeless to get Scholar. After getting the silver and exp needed for your base class, buy the skills. Now it's time to get your support class. They are Alchemist, Blacksmith, Bard, and Chef. My favorite support class is Bard, since Vinifera's song is really useful combined with meat since it makes you heal pretty fast. You can also heal house members using this. Bard is the only support class that doesn't need exp. Super Now it's time to get your Super class. ALIGNMENT If orderly, you’re gonna want to make tespian elixirs. These give you 2 orderly points, and when consumed, they damage you (only about 10%). They give you up to 10 orderly (5 potions) and then they start healing you. You’ll know you aren’t receiving more orderly when it heals you instead of damaging you. (Fills 16.67% toxicit, so drinking 5 at once won’t kill you (drinking 6 at once will). After drinking 5 tespians, you’re gonna want to do a couple of quests. The Homeless Man: Spare 1 silver to the man sitting in the alley next to the merchant. The Sick Girl: Give a health potion to the sick girl in the first house on the left entering oresfall. (Can give a switch witch for chaotic points) Turnip Quest: Buy a turnip at Flowerlight and then give it to the man standing in front of a table in Alana. (You will also receive 10 silver) Southern Sanctuary Potion Quest: There is a woman working at a table, and she needs help making a tespian. Simply tell her it‘s a scroom and you’ve got orderly. This should be enough for most supers. FOR CHAOTIC: See after following info For exp, you’re gonna have to farm nearly twice or three times as much shriekers. Exp requirements are rather unforgiving. Because of this, you may want to stick with your bronze weapon, but as soon as you get the required amount of exp, go straight for the mythril weapon so that you can defend yourself easier. For silver, it shouldn’t be as much of a problem, since you’re farming crypt anyway. Most supers only need somewhere from 200-400 silver for all the skills. (Except mages which are significantly more expensive.) For chaotic: now that you’ve got a mythril weapon, it’s time to get some grips. Cornering freshies is dumb, but obviously it’s the easiest way to get grips. If ya really have to, wait until they start selling their trinkets to start attacking them. It should be noted that burning enemies to death gives 2x as much chaotic only if you have orderly karma. It’s 2 chaotic per grip, so you get 4 chaotic if you burn them while orderly (useful for getting ultra-class Wraith Knight). (Throwing them into fire does not count as burning them to death.) (NOTE: Dinakeri‘s Soul Rip ability gives 4x as much chaotic as a grip, meaning you get 8 chaotic per soul rip.) Another way to get chaotic is Master Assassins. They can be found in Vincent’s Speakeasy, Oresfall tavern, and the Sleeping Snail. The Master Assassin will give you someone to kill, and you are to find them and grip them. This gives you a whopping 20 chaotic per mission. Now that you have your orderly/chaotic, experience, and silver, it’s time to get your super class skills. After that, head to Oresfall with 40 silver... and it’s time to enter the tundra. (WIP)Category:WIP